


Revenge is a cute dress

by Tinnevelly



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had a date too much and now his colleagues are up to revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a cute dress

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Band to band, yadda, yadda, no money earned, yadda!

"W-w-w-w-what the hell did you do?" Rabbit was indeed amused but also curious as she looked at Matt's hair. Carefully, she took a blue streak in the fingers and pulled.  
"Ouch, hey! These are my real hair, I dyed it." Matt shooed the curious robot lady with his hands.  
"You look l-l-l-like a half W-w-w-w-walter Girl!" Rabbit stated with a giggle.  
"I lost a bet, okay? I now have to walk around like this for a month."  
"What was it abo-o-o-out?" Intently, Rabbit put her head to one side and looked at the man questioningly.  
"Michael and I wanted to impress a woman. He has a date, I don’t."  
"You can always have a date with m-m-m-m-me."  
Matt smiled gratefully and took Rabbit’s hand in his. "That's really sweet of you, Rabbit."  
And now the robot wanted to also start the same. "We could make a-a-a-a picnic! The weather is fine. And then you tell me a-a-a-a-about this strange woman who didn’t want such a nice guy like you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I tell you, reluctant because it's a rude thing to say, but you smell like ... well, different."  
A freshly showered Steve looked at The Spine with a sardonic glance. "Just keep your mouth shut."  
Confused, the metal man drew his eyebrows. "What happened?"  
"I wanted to impress a woman. You know, the pretty one from the hardware store, which is actually after Mike. I haven’t seen this damn shit barrel."  
"You fell into a slurry hole?"  
"If you keep telling that I turn you off permanently!"  
Although The Spine nodded and thereby stifled a giggle, he sent a recording of the conversation to his siblings. In the distance, he thought he heard Rabbit laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Michael grinned and opened the window wide. He loved his job on most days. And today was a day on which he particularly loved it. The sun was shining in his face and he was enjoying the everyday sounds of the house.  
"Michael?"  
He turned and looked over to his colleagues.  
"Revenge is sweet." Steve came up to him and held him tenaciously as Matt, still with blue dyed hair, heaved a big pocket on the bench.  
"Time for a makeover!"  
With horror Michael realized too late what they were up to and he started to move against Steve's firm grip.  
"Don’t struggle, otherwise it will be worse!" Matt already took out the first instrument of torture and came up to Michael.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"There's something different about you." Hatchworth looked at Michael with a critical eye. "Your eye shadow doesn’t fit to your lipstick." He expertly judged. "Besides, the dress is really nothing for your figure."  
Rabbit gave Michael a light slap on the butt. "Hey s-s-s-s-sexy lady!" And even The Spine winked at Michael gleefully. From now on the man hopefully would think twice about dating women which his colleagues wanted.


End file.
